


Partition

by aliciachangi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Kinky, M/M, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex in a Car, Spanking, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciachangi/pseuds/aliciachangi
Summary: Feliks has had enough of Toris's inattentiveness."Driver, roll up the partition please."





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is heavily influenced by the imagery and lyrics of the song "Partition" by Beyonce. It may be unoriginal but I love this plot so much. Enjoy ~

The grand mahogany dining table is covered with pristine white table cloth, ladden with plates of perfect slices of toast, fluffy muffins and croissants, complemented by creamy butter and ruby red strawberry jam, as well as a bowl of fruit that seems to come straight from a still-life painting. A steaming pot of tea is placed on the side, engulfing the morning air with the warm, regal scent of Earl Grey, waiting for sugar cubes and milk to be added to make the most wonderful tea for breakfast.

The ticking sound of the seconds can be heard through the grand mansion.

Then there’s Toris, his face completely hidden from view by a large newspaper, completely engrossed in an intrincate piece of article, occasionally tapping his feet to the tempo of an imaginary tune. His cup of tea has long stood forgotten, the pale liquid inside turning cold, sugar and milk on the table untouched. This is Toris Laurinaitis -  one of the youngest, most successful businessman in Lithuania, with only figures of stock and world politics on his mind, enjoying his laid back morning of celibate joy, completely shielded from the physical temptation and provocation of the world in this cozy corner of his kitchen.

_Or so they say..._

His husband, a pretty blond named Feliks, begs to differ.

As Feliks sits down for breakfast, Toris puts his newspaper down for a moment to eye his sweetheart up and down, taking in the glasses he has put on for who-knows-what reasons framing his heavily winged eyes, noticing the stark contrast between the paleness of his face and the vibrant red that paints his lips. Feliks smiles and runs his fingers through his blond hair. Toris picks up his newspaper again.

Feliks is taken aback.

He picks up a spoon and reaches for the butter, taking a little then mixes it with jam. Still staring at Toris, he raises the spoon to his mouth and parts his bright, red lips, smearing them with buttery jam. He then licks his lips slowly, his high-heel clad right foot caressing Toris’s left leg, the sharp heel grazing the kaki cloth of his trousers. Toris shifts a little.

Feliks smirks. His foot moves further up north, slowly passes his brunet husband’s knee to rest on his thigh, while his fingers slides from his blond locks to his jawline, down his delicate neck and his perfect collarbone to meet his gown, loosening it a bit. His foot rubs against Toris’s crotch, his eyes hooded, throwing a smoldering wet-dream look to the obvious brunet.

Toris does not stir, nor shift, nor avert his gaze from the newspaper to meet the blond’s eyes.

Feliks is not happy.

His fingers play with the corner of his napkin, tracing the red flowers sophisticatedly embroidered by his bestfriend Liz as a wedding gift. They came as a pair, he recalls, absent-mindedly making a resemblance between the white napkin and his carefully made-up face. His foot has stopped rubbing and now rests on the floor, between his husband’s feet.

Feliks is so very not happy.

He drops the napkin to the floor, smirking to himself as he cooks up a plan inside his head. Raivis, the petit kitchen servant from Latvia, rushes to pick up the napkin for him. His breakfast lays untouched.

 

~ * ~

 

The wedding anniversary is not an occasion to be taken slightly, that everyone acknowledges; but taking it to the point of extremely wild, that few can do. And Feliks belongs to the minority that can turn the world upside down for his beloved.

Planning for the perfect night, Feliks picks out his sluttiest outfit, a see-through lacey dress that barely covers his round, perfect ass, the white bouncy flesh inside squeezes a little black thong. He has chosen shiny black stilletoes to complete the look, and has covered his near-naked state with one of Toris’s white suit jacket. The outfit accentuates his precious assets and puts every other outfit in his crossdressing wardrobe to shame.

Toris’s face heats up quickly at the sight of Feliks’s delectable body in his suit jacket, the latter turning around to check himself out in front of the large mirror. The blond, in return, gives him a fake-innocent look, battling his long, lush eyelashes then wink, blowing him a kiss from his matte red lips. All Toris can think of in that moment is to slam Feliks to the bed and rip off his little black dress to lick every inch of his milky white skin, biting into his enchanting neck and fucking him raw into the night, leaving the suit jacket and stilletoes on as a sign of territorial marking, making the blond scream and beg and cry out the most beautiful sex-induced moans ever. But the devil-may-care Feliks just brushes past him on his way to the car, swaying his hips in the process, his hand not so accidentally grabbing Toris’s clothed crotch.

 

~ * ~ 

 

Feliks completely adores their luxurious limousine for its interior. The plush leather cover of the chair soothes his skin as he sinks down in his seat, squirming to get the right position. Toris follows suit, closing the door and signals for the chauffeur to get going.

Reaching for a wine bottle from the ice bucket prepared by the driver, Toris pours some into a glass and swirls it a little, lifting it to his nose to inhale the full-bodied fragrance of aged red wine. He sips from it and turns to Feliks. The blond tilts his head and closes his eyes, his lips part to welcome Toris’s. His taste buds blossom at the touch of wine and the brunet’s tongue, the flavours bloom and release a hundred shades of sensations, a bit fruity, a bit sour, a bit sweet, not so strong but gripping, mixed with his husband’s taste of peppermint. Feliks tastes the wine like an intoxicated person. They continue kissing, tongues teasing each other, twirling around in a sensual dance, exploring the deepest caverns in the world as if this is their first time knowing each other so intimately and thoroughly, limbs touching and moving together constantly, understandingly, and harmoniously.

The kiss breaks. Toris buries his face into Feliks’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent radiating from his skin and hair. His unoccupied arm snakes to the blond’s slender waist, ghosting the side. Feliks brings his leg to rest on Toris’s, his hand tracing from the brunet’s ear all the way to his chest, playing with his buttons, down his stomach to his belt. Feliks smiles contently and closes his eyes, his hand feeling the clothed crotch under his fingers, lightly squeezing it, tracing the outline of the hard member through the fabric, cupping the tight balls, and rubbing the tip.

Toris breathes out heavily, almost panting, his hand glides in between Feliks’s thighs, cold fingers making the blond shivers at the touch. His other hand holds the glass of wine firmly, the dark liquid - like his dark thoughts - moves in the tall glass which reflects the lights from the outside world, lights from shops and restaurants and trees and streetlights, lights of the tender night.

Out of the blue, Feliks blows into Toris’s ear. The blond giggles at the latter’s surprised state, then continues by nibbling his earlobe then licking it fully, like he’s making out with it. Feliks shifts himself so that he is on his side, his left knee touching Toris’s crotch, his own member rubs against Toris’s thigh through the flimsy fabric of the dress, while his husband plays with his round butts and teases his hole.

Toris pants heavily. The fingers on his clothed member massage and squeeze it so skillfully and teasingly it twitches and throbs painfully. He feels so full, so tight, so suppressed, the wetness provocation in his ears makes him buckle his hips even more.

“Driver, roll up the partition please.”

Then Feliks is on his knees in no time. He hastily unbuckles Toris’s belt and undoes his zipper, pulling his trousers down to his ankles. His boxer briefs meet with the same fate. Toris’s member springs free, long and thick, throbbing painfully from all the friction and blood rushing down the veins. Feliks wraps his hands around Toris’s manhood, and proceeds to stroke it from the base to the tip. He draws circular motions on the tip of the cock, dabbing on the precum with his middlefinger, feeling the liquid sticking to his finger. He then lifts his head up again and look at Toris with the same wide-eyed fake-innocent look. Toris smirks and pushes the blond down again. Feliks begins to lick the cock before him, starting from the hair at the base, along the thick shaft to the tip. His hands cup and fondle the tight balls, squeezing it slightly like playing with a toy. He looks up to Toris again, this time never breaks eye contact as he moves his tongue up and down, flicking the tip continuously to lick the salty precum that keeps oozing out.

The wetness wakes up every nerve inside Toris’s body. The pleasure soons build up with every lick of the small pink tongue. Toris grabs a handful of Feliks’s hair and slam his cock inside the blond’s open mouth. Feliks gives a little yelp and takes everything in one go. The hot cavern engulfs the fully-erected cock like a mystery cave swallowing the first human explorer, promising to enlighten, to empower, to lead. The blond closes his mouth tightly and starts moving. The brunet growls.

“Deep throat me baby.”

Toris jams his hard cock as far as possible down Feliks’s throat. Having a trained gag reflex, the latter shows no sign of discomfort as he lets his husband fuck his mouth. The cock feels so hot and full inside, making him feel like a kid gifted with a gigantic lollipop. Toris moves hard and fast, his balls slapping Feliks’s face making erotic sounds. He groans and reaches down to smack Feliks’s ass.

“Look at you, sucking my cock like the greedy cockwhore you are. You even wear this slutty outfit hoping I will give you a good fuck. You’re so desperate you’re deep-throating me for all you’re worth.”

Feliks looks at him with hooded eyes full of lust and neediness, saliva running down his chin.

“A dirty slut like you deserves a good spanking.”

Smack! Smack! Toris’s hand slaps the cool bare flesh hard. Feliks cringe his ass ever so lightly at every spanking he receives: he can feel his cock twitching, he himself getting a bit wet. As Toris stops pounding into his mouth, he releases the rock-hard member and goes for the balls, takng them in his mouth, enjoying the curves and the fullness of them, sucking and slurping like his life depends on those acts.

All of Feliks’s sucking and deep-throating him make Toris so horny and hot, his rationality slowling slipping away, his senses fading, giving away to the animalistic side of his lust. Toris squeezes his legs tightly around Feliks, feeling his devilishly seducing mouth perfoming its magic on his balls. He pulls Feliks in closer and closer. The tension building up is delightfully frustrating. Feliks licks the tip, flicking it in rapid movements. Precum oozes out more and more until both of them sense that Toris is cuming. Feliks keeps licking the tip, his hand moving up and down the shaft unstoppably until Toris jerks out, his head throwing back, his toes curling up and he reaches climax. The first thick rope of cum lands on Feliks’s hair, the second one lands on his forehead, the third one splatters across his face, which runs down his chin onto his neck.

Feliks reaches his tongue to lick some of the cum on his face, then take the cock into his mouth again. The cock goes limp after the heated blowjob session. Spent, Toris goes numb and breathes out heavily, his eyes closed, enjoying the pure orgasmic bliss, colours and stars flying at the back of his mind like he is flying in the high heavens with his baby, enjoying all the physical pleasures ever known to mankind.

 

~ * ~

 

Outside, the chauffeur, a younge Estonian man named Eduard tries his hardest not to crash into the back of the car going in front of them as he jerks himself off from eavesdropping the couple at the back. He has always admired Feliks for his beauty and sassiness, but never has he known of this wild slutty side of him and his respectable boss. He has heard every sound made, every word spoken, every noise moaned, and has been driving with one hand on the steering wheel, the other stroking his cock to the rhythm of throat-fucking. Though his eyes are kept on the streets, he can’t stop conjuring up mental images of himself given a blowjob by Feliks, the sexy blond getting on all fours, red lips doing unspeakable, dirty, kinky, slutty things to his hard, young member.

 

 

 

 _"Now my mascara's runnin', red lipstick's smudged_  
_Oh he's so horny, yeah he wants to fuck_  
_He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse_  
_He Monica-lewinski'd all on my gown_  
  
_Whoa there daddy, daddy didn't bring a towel_  
_Oh, baby, baby we better slow it down_  
_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up_  
_And we ain't even gonna make it to this club"_

 

 

**_To be continued..._ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Translation: "Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?" - Do you like sex?
> 
> 1\. Instead of college application essays I ended up dedicating my sudden caffeine-induced creative bout to writing this piece in the hope that I won't be ashamed of my writing and myself anymore so as to be able to express myself better to the admission committee. 
> 
> 2\. This is my first time writing a serious smut piece in English so I'm pretty sure there are many grammatical and typo errors. So I apologize beforehand.
> 
> 3\. Special thanks to my editor Jeannette who puts "Partition" on replay while pouring her heart out reviewing this.


End file.
